


Why would you ever kiss me?

by ManduBaozii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OOC
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManduBaozii/pseuds/ManduBaozii
Summary: Hinata là một Omega.Chỉ có Kageyama biết điều này. Ít nhất thì đã từng như vậy.Hinata đang mang thai đứa con của Kageyama.Hinata sẽ đi Brazil cùng với Kenma.Ngày hôm ấy, Kageyama đã không đến kịp. Cậu thẩn thờ đứng trong sân bay, vô hồn nhìn theo một bóng lưng vô hình nào đó. Mãi cho đến khi Suga đến sân bay đón cậu, cậu mới bắt đầu nhận ra mình đã đánh mất thứ quan trọng nhất đời mình. Cậu ôm lấy Suga, gục mặt khóc như một đứa trẻ lên ba, cậu không ngừng nói câu xin lỗi, không ngừng tự trách bản thân của mình. Ngày hôm đó, chính vào khoảnh khắc mà Hinata đặt chân lên sân bay, cậu mới nhận ra là mình đã yêu Hinata nhiều đến thế nào. Cậu yêu Hinata, cậu cần Hinata, cậu không thể sống thiếu Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	Why would you ever kiss me?

Sau khi thua Kamomedai, Hinata không còn chơi bóng chuyền nữa. Cách ăn mặc của cậu cũng thay đổi hẳn. Cậu luôn mặc những chiếc áo thun rộng dài, quần thụng dài, cùng với rất nhiều vật màu đen chủ đạo, và đặc biệt luôn đeo một chiếc choker bản to. Cậu và Kageyama không còn bên cạnh nhau nhiều như trước nữa, và Sugawara là người thay thế chỗ trống đó. Không ai, ngoại trừ Kageyama và Sugawara biết nguyên nhân vì sao. Thầy Takeda và huấn luyện viên Ukai đều khuyên nhũ cậu rất nhiều. Họ nghĩ rằng cậu đã bị thất bại làm gục ngã. Mọi thành viên trong Karasuno đều cố giữ chân câu, kể cả Tsukishima, người không ưa cậu nhất. Nhưng kết quả chỉ là những cái lắc đầu của cậu. Cậu nói cậu vẫn rất yêu bóng chuyền, nhưng giờ đây cậu có lí do riêng để tạm xa nó. Và không ai có thể thay đổi suy nghĩ của cậu.  
Rất nhiều người đã tỏ ra nghi ngờ rằng Hinata là Omega, nhưng sự nghi ngờ ấy luôn bị dập tan khi họ nhớ đến việc Karasuno không nhận học sinh Omega. Không phải là vì họ kì thị, mà là vị họ không có đủ đội ngủ giáo viên giàu kiến thức để hổ trợ cho Omega, nên việc Hinata là Omega hoàn toàn là một việc bất khả thi. Thế là họ chuyển sang nghi ngờ mọi việc là do Hinata đã thua và mất hết động lực chơi bóng chuyền. Việc này hoàn toàn hợp lí, với việc Hinata-hay rộng hơn là Karasuno- đã thua ở giải bóng quốc gia. Có thể Hinata cảm thấy tội lỗi khi đã để cơn sốt của mình làm ảnh hưởng đến đội, dẫn đến kết quả Karasuno bại trận. Nhưng họ đâu ngờ rằng, lí do dẫn đến mọi chuyện còn tệ hơn như vậy.  
Hinata là một Omega.  
Chỉ có Kageyama biết điều này. Ít nhất thì đã từng như vậy.  
Hinata đang mang thai đứa con của Kageyama.  
Đúng là như vậy. Hinata luôn nghĩ mình là một Beta. Ngay cả kết quả thử nghiệm giới tính cũng thông báo cậu là một Beta. Vì thế nên cậu mới nhập học ở Karasuno. Thế nhưng cậu đâu ngờ, cậu là một Omega, mà còn là một sub omega. Điều đó có nghĩa là, cậu dễ dàng mang thai hơn những omega khác, và cậu không thể loại bỏ bond của mình kể cả khi có alpha của cậu từ bỏ cậu. Và cậu cũng không ngờ rằng, chu kì heat đầu tiên của cậu lại rơi ngay vào trận đấu với trường Kamomedai. Cậu đã nghĩ đó chỉ là cảm sốt thông thường. Cậu đã nghĩ cậu cơ thể của cậu chỉ bị “quá tải” mà thôi. Cho đến khi cậu được Kageyama đưa về nhà, và mẹ của cậu đã đưa Natsu qua nhà ngoại. Cho đến khi cơ thể cậu trở nên nóng đến khó chịu, bên dưới cũng tự động chảy dịch đến ướt cả chiếc quần đồng phục của cậu, và Kageyama thì khống chế cậu dưới thân mình, pheromone của cậu bắt đầu tiết ra tràn ngập cả căn phòng, và cổ cậu thì ngứa đến điên lên. Đêm đó, cậu mới nhận thức được rằng cậu là một omega, và Kageyama là một Alpha trội.  
Kageyama khống chế cậu, mơn trớn cậu, xỏ xuyên cơ thể cậu, nhìn sâu vào mắt cậu với đôi mắt nhuốm màu tình dục. Họ quấn lấy nhau, trao nhau những nụ hôn ướt át, bám víu lấy nhau như thể người kia là sinh mạng của mình vậy. Và rồi, Kageyama đã ra bên trong cậu, răng cắn chặt vào cổ cậu đến bật máu. Người con trai tóc đen luôn đồng hành bên cậu, tập luyện hằng ngày với cậu, chia sẻ niềm đam mê với cậu, giờ đây đã trở thành mate của cậu.  
Hinata nghĩ, thế cũng tốt thôi. Cậu và Kageyama thân thiết đến thế, làm mate với nhau cũng hay mà. Chỉ cần Hinata cẩn thận sử dụng da giả để hóa trang che đậy vết cắn ngay cổ mình, cũng bắt đầu nuôi tóc dài để dễ dàng che giấu hơn, sẽ chẳng ai biết bí mật nho nhỏ này của họ.Thế là giờ họ khỏi lo sẽ có ai đó ngăn cách cậu và Kageyama, xen vào chuyện chơi bóng chuyền họ, Họ sẽ cũng chẳng phải tìm partner mỗi khi đến kì phát tình, hay phải dùng thuốc ức chế thường xuyên nữa. Thế là họ lại đi học, lại chơi bóng chuyền, lại cãi nhau, lại cười đùa bên nhau, ngày nào cũng thế, luôn bên nhau như vậy. Nhưng rồi kì nghỉ hè đến, Kageyama được gọi đi tập trung ở trại huấn luyện dành cho thiếu niên tài năng. Hinata thì phải ở nhà phụ giúp mẹ mình lo cho Natsu, con bé sắp nhập học tiểu học rồi. Lẽ ra cậu sẽ chẳng ngoan ngoãn ở nhà thế này đâu, nhưng dạo này cơ thể cậu cảm thấy kì lạ lắm. Lúc nào cũng mệt mỏi uể oải, buổi sáng lại hay buồn nôn nữa. Chỉ cần vận động mạnh xíu là cậu đã chóng mặc rồi. Mọi việc cứ ngày càng tệ hơn, cho đến những ngày cuối cùng của kì nghỉ hè đến, cậu được mẹ dẫn đi khám bệnh.  
Cậu có thai.  
Gia đình Hinata ai cũng sốc vì việc này. Họ đã luôn nghĩ Hinata là một Beta như họ. Hinata chưa từng một lần vào chu kì phát tình, và bài kiểm tra của cậu luôn thể hiện rõ cậu là beta. Vậy thì từ khi nào, cậu lại trở thành một omega. Hơn nữa còn mang thai…  
Mẹ của Hinata không trách cậu đến một lời. Bà ở bên cậu, động viên cậu nói sự thật với Kageyama, và tạm thời nghỉ bóng chuyền cho đến khi cậu sinh con. Dù đã đấu tranh tư tưởng rất nhiều, Hinata vẫn không quyết định được cậu có nên nghỉ bóng chuyền hay không. Thế nên cậu quyết định sẽ hỏi ý kiến Kageyama. Vừa hay Kageyama cũng trở về từ trại tập huấn, cậu liền hẹn Kageyama đến quán café gần trường. “Như là hẹn hò vây!!”-Hinata nghĩ.  
_Được, vừa hay tôi cũng có chuyện mới nói với cậu. 9h sáng mai, đừng có trễ đó, Boke.  
Kageyama cúp máy, để lại trong đầu Hinata biết bao suy nghĩ. Cậu ấy muốn nói cho mình nghe cái gì thế? Về những người mạnh trong trại sao? Về giải năm sau? Hay là về..,mối quan hệ của bọn họ? Những câu hỏi không ngừng lãng vãng trong đầu Hinata khiến cậu không tài nào ngủ được.  
Sáng hôm sau, cậu và Kageyam cùng nhau gặp mặt ở quán café. Dù là vô thức, Hinata cũng lựa cho mình một bộ đồ đẹp nhất của mình, còn xịt một chút nước hoa hương quýt nhè nhẹ. Nhìn thấy Kageyama, tim của cậu lại đập nhanh hơn một chút. Hinata chưa từng có có ý nghĩ rằng mình sẽ thích Kageyama, cậu chỉ đơn thuần là cảm thấy Kageyama rất quan trọng đối với mình. Cậu chỉ mong sao cậu và Kageyama sẽ được chơi bóng chuyền với nhau mãi mãi mà thôi. Gọi cho mình một ly soda kem và Kageyama một ly ca cao, họ ngồi đối diện nhau, im lặng một lúc lâu. Hinata không hiểu vì sao mình lại cảm thấy ngượng. Mặt cậu hơi nóng lên, khóe môi cong lên thành một nụ cười nhỏ, không thể nào ngưng được. Nghịch nghịch viên kem trong ly mình, cậu lấy hết can đảm, hít thật sau chuẩn bị tinh thần, và rồi cậu mở miệng nói:  
_Kageyma nè, tớ có t  
_Tôi tìm được soulmate rồi.  
Lời nói của Hinata còn chưa dứt, cậu đã phải nuốt ngược nó vào trong. Soulmate? Kageyama…có soulmate?  
_Cậu….cậu nói gì cơ?? Soulmate á?..k..không phải nó chỉ là truyền thuyết sao? Sao có th…  
_Đó là sự thật đấy.-Kageyama thản nhiên trả lời- Tôi khá chắc là mình không nhầm. Cả tôi và người đó đều có vết chỉ đỏ này. Bác sĩ cũng đã khắn định rồi.  
Nói rồi Kageyama chìa bàn tay mình, chỉ vào ngón áp út với vết chỉ đỏ hằn trên gốc ngón tay. Hinata sững sờ, cậu không biết mình phải phản ứng thế nào. Kageyama thật sự có soulmate sao? Cậu ấy có…  
_Cậu còn nhớ Hoshiumi không? Chính là cậu ta đấy. Dù tôi không ngờ là hai alpha có thể làm trở thành soulmate với nhau được, nhưng mà không thể sai vào được.  
Là…là Hoshiumi sao?? Là đối thủ mạnh nhất của cậu? Là người Kageyama gặp ở trại huần luyện…là người đã đánh bại cậu…là  
_Cậu..hai cậu nhận ra từ khi nào?  
_À, trong kì tập trại vừa rồi đấy. Có lẽ Hoshiumi phát triển chậm, nên tận đến hè vừa rồi cậu ta mới phát tình. Vừa gặp cậu ta là tôi cũng bị thế luôn, rồi bọn tôi bị sốt suốt ba ngày cho đến khi bọn tôi…cậu biết đó, làm với nhau. Và rồi cái dấu này hiện ra. Bọn tôi chưa có bond, nhưng mà tôi nghe bảo là soulmate không cần phải làm thế. À, mà có lẽ tôi sẽ xóa bond với cậu đấy, Hinata.  
Keng! Tiếng muỗng rơi xuống nền nhà vang lên khô khốc. Gương mặt Hinata giờ đây trắng bệch. Cậu cảm thấy, trước mắt mình đang dần mờ đi, tâm trí dần rời xa cơ thể. Cậu ráng gượng ngồi thẳng, giọng đầy run rẩy hỏi:  
-Xo….Xóa bond?? Cậu, cậu không đùa đấy chứ? Không phải cậu hứa sẽ ở bên tôi sao? Cậu đã hứa sẽ cùng tôi vào đội tuyển quốc gia, chuyền cho tôi đến khi già mà? Giờ cậu lại muốn xóa bond?  
_Thì tôi đâu bảo sẽ không làm thế nữa đâu? Tôi chỉ bảo xóa bond đi thôi. Nếu cậu cứ cố chấp giữ mối quan hệ này, thì người khổ chính là cậu thôi. Soulmate một khi đã có chỉ đỏ đâu thể khiến cho omega khác mang thai hay thỏa mãn họ trong chu kì phát tình được.-Kageyama bực dọc trả lời. –Xóa bond đi, cậu có thể tìm một ai đó tốt hơn, có khi còn tìm được soulmate như tôi thì sao. Với lại chẳng phải ngay từ đầu chúng ta trở thành mate chỉ vì tai nạn sao? Vì không có lí do gì để hủy nó nên tôi mới không cắt nó đi thôi. Bây giờ thì có rồi.  
Tai của Hinata ù đi, trong đầu cậu lúc này hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Cậu ta, muốn từ bỏ mối liên kết này dễ dàng thế sao? Cậu ta nghĩ mình là cái gì cơ chứ? Còn có, còn có cái thai này, nếu cậu ta cắt đứt bond, thì nó phải làm sao? Cậu không muốn trở thành một omega không liên kết mà đã có thai, cậu không muốn phải trải qua nó một mình, cậu không thể…  
_Được rồi. –Hinaa sau một hồi im lặng, cũng buông ra được một câu trả lời. Cậu ngồi dựa ra sau, hai tay buông thỏng ở hai bên thân, ánh mắt vô hồn tuyệt vọng nhình xuống chiếc cúc áo của mình. –Xóa thì xóa. Có gì to tát đâu. Được rồi…được rồi. Ưm, vậy…hôm nay tôi qua nhà cậu được chứ?  
_Hả? Ờ…được chứ. Cậu muốn xóa liền luôn sao? Cũng được. Người nhà tôi bữa nay cũng đi hết rồi, nên cũng sẽ tiện cho việc này.  
_Ừm.  
_..ờ, vậy đi thôi.  
Thanh toán tiền xong xui, họ cùng đi bộ về nhà của Kageyama. Suốt chặng đường đi, Hinata không nói một lời nào khiến Kageyama cũng có phần hơi lo lắng. “Tên ngốc này sao thế? Giận sao? Có còn là con nít đâu mà giận dỗi nữa không biết. Thôi kệ, chắc vài ngày là lại nhay cẫng lên đòi chuyền thôi”  
_Vào đi. –Mở rộng cánh cửa, Kageyama nó với ra sau lưng. Hinata lững thững đi vào, cởi giầy của mình rồi đi vào nhà. Nghe lời của Kageyama, cậu ngoan ngoãn lên phòng của cậu trai tóc đen, ngồi ngay ngắn trên giường của Kageyama chờ đợi cậu đi lên. Giờ đây Hinata không biết bản thân mình đang cảm thấy thể nào. Xung quanh cậu chỉ còn một màu xám xịt lạnh lẽo. mọi âm thanh đều bị bóp nghẹt như cậu đang ở sâu dưới nước vậy. Cơ thể cậu vô thức hành động, tay chân cậu di chuyển theo ý mình. Cậu ôm lấy Kageyama khi người kia vìa bước vào, kiễn chân hôn lấy người con trai kia. Cậu nói coi như là lần cuối, coi như là dấu chấm. Họ lại một lần nữa quấn lấy nhau, hơi thở gấp gáp vang lên khắp căn phòng. Hinata cảm thấy mọi thứ thật đau đớn. Cậu còn chưa vào chu kì heat, cơ thể cậu không thể tự sản sinh dịch nhờn vì đang mang thai, cậu mím chặt môi, nước mắt không ngừng tuôn ra thấm ướt đôi má tròn trịa.  
Sau vài giờ hoang ái, Kageyama nhẹ nhàng dùng một cây kéo nhỏ nhưng bén, rạch một đường thật nông dọc gáy Hinata, rồi bóp nhẹ ép máu chảy ra. Cậu lấy khăn lau sạch máu cho Hinata, dùng băng keo dán lại ngăn cho máu chảy tiếp. Vì bonding đơn giản chỉ là để nước bọt của alpha trộn lẫn với máu ở cổ của alpha, về cơ bản chỉ cần nặn máu ở đấy ra và không tiếp thêm nước bọt, bond của họ sẽ tự động biến mất sau vài ngày. Yên tâm vì mọi việc đã hoàn thành, Kageyama đưa tay xoa xoa mái tóc mềm mại của Hinata, đùa nghịch với lọn tóc cam xoăn xoăn còn hơi ẩm vì cuộc mây mưa ban nãy. Nhưng rồi Hinata gạt tay cậu ra, khó khăn đứng lên đi vào nhà tắm. Dù có hơi ngỡ ngàng nhưng Kageyama chỉ nhúng vai cho qua. Cậu cho rằng Hinata vẫn đang dỗi mình nên chỉ đơn ngồi trên giường chờ người kia ra thôi. Hinata tắm rửa sạch sẽ, để nguyên cơ thể ướt đẫm đi ra ngoài. Cậu chậm rãi mặc đồ, im lặng không hé một lời. Nhận thấy không khí căng thẳng bao trùm, Kageyama mở lời ngỏ ý muốn chuyền bóng cho cậu vào sáng mai, trêu chọc bảo cậu mấy tháng hè đã ú ra rồi. Nhưng đáp lại cậu, Hinata chỉ giữ im lặng suốt khoản thời gian ấy. Thế rồi khi nghe đến việc tên mê sữa ấy nói những lời ấy, Hinata quay ngoắt đi, cơ thể cậu run lên thấy rõ như là đang kìm nén gì đó vậy.  
_Tôi…sẽ nghỉ bóng chuyền.  
Năm chữ ấy nhẹ nhàng thoát ra khỏi miệng Hinata, nhưng không khí sau đấy lại nặng nề đến ngộp thở. Không một lời giải thích, cậu nhanh chóng bỏ về, để mặc Kageyama đứng ngây ngốc ở đấy. Kageyama chết đứng, chân cậu dù muốn chạy theo Hinata để hỏi cho ra lẽ, để chửi cho tên ngốc ấy một trận vì câu đùa thiếu suy nghĩ ấy, lại vẫn chỉ chôn sau xuống đất. Bỏ bóng chuyền? Hinata ư? Không thể nào???!!!! Người mà cho dù có bị đe dọa, bị tra tấn đến chết cũng sẽ không nói nghỉ bóng chuyền như Hinata sẽ không bao giờ nói ra những lời ấy. Cậu ta đang đùa sao? Đang giận lẫy sao? Đang bị ấm đầu sao? Mấy lời đó mà cũng nói ra được sao? Nhất định cậu xử tên đầu cam đó một trận ra trò mới được, vì dám đùa như thế!  
Thế nhưng Hinata thật sự nghỉ bóng chuyền.  
Và tên đó gần như tránh mặt cậu 24/24.  
Đã thế còn thay đổi cách ăn mặt.  
Và cậu ta với Sugawara~san lại trở nên thân thiết hơn bao giờ hết.  
Cậu ta yêu Suga~san sao? Cậu ta đã tìm cho mình alpha mới rồi sao? Cậu ta không còn thích mình nữa sao? Cậu ta không còn muốn bên mình nữa sao?  
Vậy tại sao cậu lại bám víu lấy tôi mà khóc mấy chứ “Tôi thích cậu” đấy trong lần cuối ấy chứ?  
Và tại sao…tôi lại đau thế này?  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Hinata sẽ đi Brazil cùng với Kenma.  
Suga~san đã nói cho cậu như vậy.  
Cậu không tài nào hiểu nổi, rốt cuộc tên ngốc đó muốn làm gì. Từ bỏ bóng chuyền thì không nói, còn từ bỏ luôn cả việc học ở đây mà đi qua Brazil. Cậu cũng không hiểu vì sao tên ngốc đó lại ói nhiều đến thế. Cũng không hiểu vì sao đồ của nó càng ngày càng rộng.  
Cậu càng không hiểu vì sao cậu lại người được mùi pheromone của mình trên người nó.  
30 phút nữa, Hinata sẽ lên sân bay. Một câu tạm biệt cũng không nói, một lời giải thích cũng không có, chỉ có những cái quay lưng lạnh lùng và ánh mắt vô hồn đáp trả lại cậu.  
_Tên này, chú mày không đi tiễn Hinata sao? –Suga~san hỏi.  
_Sao em phải tiễn một đứa đến việc nhìn cũng không thèm nhìn em cơ chứ?- cậu cười khẩy- với lại không phải anh là người yêu của nó sao? Sao anh không đi tiễn nó đi? Lại còn để cho một alpha khác đưa đi nữa chứ. Ha, đừng nói em là anh với nó chưa bond đấy nhé? Cho nên nó mới thoải mái lang chạ với Kenma chứ gì? Không ngờ nó là một thằng như thế đấy..hahaha!  
_Kageyama, em im ngay cho anh!-Sugawara hét lên, giọng nói anh mang đầy âm điệu giận dữ- Anh đây không đi tiễn nó là vì nó không cho anh đi. Nó biết rằng nếu anh đến nó sẽ không nỡ đi nữa. Anh và nó chưa từng có một việc làm nào vượt quá chức phận là một senpai và một kouhai cả. Và Kenma đồng ý đưa Hinata đi, vì nó là đưa mà Hinata có thể tin tưởng nhất trong thời khắc quan trọng của đời mình. Em nên thôi ngay cái suy nghĩ đó đi!!!!  
Kageyama sững sờ. Cậu không ngờ đàn anh Suga~san luôn cười của cậu lại tức giận đến thế. Không lẽ, cậu thực sự đã nói sai sao?  
_Anh nói, thời khắc quan trong ấy, là gì ạ?  
Một khoảng lặng đáng sợ đến từ đầu giây bên kia. Kageyama có thể nghe thấy cả tiếng tim mình đập trong lòng ngực. Cậu không dám nghe những gì Suga~san sẽ nói, sợ rằng điều mà anh ấy sắp nói, sẽ làm cậu đau đến thế nào. Nhưng cậu vẫn muốn nghe. Cậu muốn nghe, muốn biết, muốn hiểu thêm về những gì mà Hinata đang phải chịu đựng. Cậu muốn biết lí do người con trai đã từng khóc trong vòng tay cậu vào ngày ấy đang suy nghĩ gì.  
_ Kageyama, em phải bình tĩnh nhé, những gì anh sắp nói đây, có lẽ sẽ làm em rất sốc. Nhưng em phải thật bình tĩnh nhé- Sugawara chậm rãi trả lời- Hinata nó….nó sang Brazil, để sinh con.  
_SINH CON!!!!?? Hinata mang thai sao??? Với ai, khi nào??? Tại sao không một ai nói cho em biết, cái…  
_Kageyama, im lặng và nghe anh nói tiếp này. Ưm, nó..cái thai đó là của em đấy, Kageyama. Hinata đã kể cho anh nghe việc của nó và em. Nó đã muốn nói cho em biết về cái thai, nhưng rồi..  
_Nhưng rồi em lại nói cho cậu ấy nghe về Hoshiumi..!- Kageyama hoảng hốt ngắt lời. Cái ngày hôm ấy, cái ngày cuối cùng ấy, lí do Hinata hẹn cậu ra là để nói về cái thai sao??? Nhưng cậu lại…Chết tiệt, mày đang làm cái gì vậy hả, Kageyama!!!!  
_Đúng là như vậy. Hinata nó nói, nó không muốn em vì nó mà ảnh hưởng đến sự nghiệp bóng chuyền của em, nên nó quyết định lùi lại. Nó,…Hinata nó đã phải chịu đựng rất nhiều, nhất là mỗi lần tới kì phát tình. Nhìn nó quằng quại trong đâu đớn mà anh không ngừng khóc được. Cho dù có uống thuốc hay sử dụng đồ giả, nó cũng không ngừng đau…  
_Tên ngốc đó, tại sao cậu ta không tìm một alpha khác chứ!-Kageyama lúc này đã không còn giữ được bình tĩnh. Cậu loay hoay tìm áo khoác và chìa khóa rồi lao đi đến sân bay. Lúc này đã quá trễ để bắt xe, cậu đành vẫy đại một chiếc taxi đậu gần đó. Không ngừng hối thúc bác tài chạy nhanh, Kageyama tiếp tục lắng nghe Sugawara kể về Hinata.  
_Nó không thể, Kageyama à. Hinata, nó là một sub omega. Nó không thể loại bỏ bond một khi nó được thiết lập…đó là lí do vì sao Hinata sang nước ngoài, nó muốn tìm cách loại bỏ sợi dây đã trói buộc nó bao lâu nay. Kageyama à, Hinata…nó yêu em lắm đấy. Yêu em nhiều đến mức mẹ thằng bé, sensei và anh phải quì xuống van xin nó đi tìm cách loại bỏ bond, nó mới miễn cưỡng đi. Nó thực sự định sẽ sống như thế mãi mãi đấy.  
Kageyama lại một lần nữa sững sờ. Đôi chân vận động viên của cậu giờ đây bông nhiên không còn chạy nổi nữa. Kể từ khi đến sân bay, cậu đã chạy như điên đến sân quốc tế , hi vọng có thể ít nhất nói lời tam biệt với Hinata. Nhưng sau khi nghe Suga~san nói thế, cậu như một người tàn phế vậy. Đôi chân cậu mềm ra khiến cậu không còn đứng vẫn mà quì gục xuống đất. Tim cậu không ngừng thắt lại, nước mắt bắt đầu lăn dài trên má cậu. Hinata, tên ngốc này, tại sao cậu phải làm như thế chứ, tại sao phải hành hạ bản thân mình vì một thằng không ra gì như tôi, tại sao phải chịu đựng những thứ này trong khi nó không phải là lỗi của cậu cơ chứ? Hinata à, xin lỗi cậu, xin lỗi em, xin lỗi em, anh sai rồi, mau quay lại đi, anh xin lỗi…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Ngày hôm ấy, Kageyama đã không đến kịp. Cậu thẩn thờ đứng trong sân bay, vô hồn nhìn theo một bóng lưng vô hình nào đó. Mãi cho đến khi Suga đến sân bay đón cậu, cậu mới bắt đầu nhận ra mình đã đánh mất thứ quan trọng nhất đời mình. Cậu ôm lấy Suga, gục mặt khóc như một đứa trẻ lên ba, cậu không ngừng nói câu xin lỗi, không ngừng tự trách bản thân của mình. Ngày hôm đó, chính vào khoảnh khắc mà Hinata đặt chân lên sân bay, cậu mới nhận ra là mình đã yêu Hinata nhiều đến thế nào. Cậu yêu Hinata, cậu cần Hinata, cậu không thể sống thiếu Hinata.

\--------------------------------------Nhưng có lẽ tất cả đã quá muộn rồi------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> CHào mọi người, mình là Baozii. Đây có lẽ sẽ là fic đầu tiên mình đăng trên đây. Mong rằng mọi người sẽ thích fic thử nghiệm này của mình. Nếu mọi người ủng hộ nó, mình sẽ tiếp tục phát triên cốt truyện thành một fic dài. Còn hiện tại thì đây sẽ là 1 one-shot nhé. Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc hết fic của mình!!


End file.
